YSJI Vampire Knight: Full of surprizes!
by Yui-Chans Corner
Summary: what happens when you invite Yuki and Zero to a interview show? Read, and find out! I own nothing!I Only own the name of the show and the show!


I own nothing! Only the "show" and the name of the "show"!

HELLO MINNA-SAN!! welcome to "Yui-chans........SUGOI-JANAI interviews"!!!! Im your host Yui Suzumiya!  
And basically what this is, is a show story were I bring out some of my favorate anime characters and "interview" them!  
YAY!! My first episode!!! Im so happy!!Okay everybody, today we are going to have a very special guest......YUKI CROSS from "Vampire Knight"!!!!! (CLAP!! ;P)  
(and stay tuned, cuz we will be having other guests!! XD)

Me: Oh Yuki, its so great to see you here on my show! This is an honor!!

Yuki: Oh, um.....thank you miss Suzumiya-san. Im glad to be here too!

Me: Aw come on yuki, you dont have to call me suzumiya-san! just call me yui!

Yuki: Okay....yui!

Me: Alright, shall we begin with the interviews Yuki?!

Yuki: Um, sure.....what do I have to do?

Me: Just sit there and look pretty!

Yuki: what?

Me: Nothing! Alright lets see.....Yuki, whats your favorate color?!

Yuki: Pink! I like it becuase it reminds me of the sakura trees in the summer time! And...*keeps talking*

Me: .....WOW....you really ARE a girly girl arent you?!?!

Yuki: and it reminds me of water lilys- did you say something Yui?

Me: ~nothing~! YES! pink IS a very nice color! Hehe....heh. Personaly, I like blue!

Yuki: Oh yes, blue is a very nice color! May I ask why you like it?

Me: .....Um.....its um......relaxing?

Yuki: Yes, it is relaxing! when I think about the color blue, I fell like going to the beach and sit there on the sand, dont you yui?!

Me: Uh....yeah, lets go with that! (moving on) Next question! Yuki, what do you think about Zero-san?

Yuki: Zero? Well, hes really nice to me and hes always watching out for me! We grew up together so Im sort of atached to him.  
Hes like a brother to me.

Me: hmm....it must be nice to have someone like that around. My brother doesnt do a damn thing for me! Sorry for my language,  
I hope you dont mind?

Yuki: Oh no, thats fine! I hear that and more when Zero and Kaname-sama fight. I wish they would stop fighting......You have a brother?!

Me: Yeah, his name is Nat but hey, you dont see him out here helping me out with the show do you?! You know what? Lets bring out my brother!Everyone, lets give a hand to my servant- I mean brother, Nat!

Nat: *backstage* Huh? Wha? whats going on? Ah its just yui talking to herself again.

Me: I HEARD THAT!! Nat! Stop eating thoes cheatos and get your ass out here!!

Nat: Not now! Im busy!

Me: doing what?! What could be so much more important than my interview show?!!

Nat: Im watching the *Maury show! Your show has no action in it unlike the Maury show!

Me: You wanna see action?! Come over here, and let me push you down the stairs, I'll show you "action"!!!

Yuki: Um, is everything alright?

Me: Yes, dont worry about it Yuki! alright, HURRY UP NAT, I DONT GOT ALL DAY!!

Nat: alright what do you want-.......OMG......OMG.....O.M.G......YUKI CROSS!!! O.M.G! I cant belive it, its a mirac-

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah calm down! My god! Dont girls only say "OMG"?

Yuki: .....I wouldnt know.....whats "OMG"?

Nat: Boys can say it too ya know!

Me: Yeah, but when you say it, it sounds creepy....

Nat: I AM NOT GAY!!!

Yuki: O_O'''

Me: I never said that.......o.0

Nat: Yeah but you were thinking it werent you?!?!

Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! *ahem* Okay, moving on! Lets spice up things a little bit and bring out another guest! Please welcome......Zero kiryu!! (CLAP!! ;P)

Yuki: Zero?! Zero is here?!! Yay!!

Nat: DONT CHANGE THE CONVERSATION!!!

Me: SHUT UP!! Zero! What an honor, it truly is to have you here on my stage!!

Zero: .......Yes.....it is.....

Me: please, take a seat next to yuki!

Yuki: Oh zero, isnt this fun?!

Zero: yeah I guess.....damn rich bastards.....

Yuki: what?

Zero: .......Nothing.....

Me: Well then, Zero...um.....lets see.....what would you like to be when you grow up?!

Zero: ......A vampire hunter....I guess....put a stop to all these blood-suckers.....starting with that Kuran!!

Yuki: Zero! Please dont say that about Kaname-sama!

Nat: Wait, arent you a blood-sucker too?!

Yuki: O_O''' oh no.....

Zero: watch your mouth.....

Nat: well you are one, arent you?!?!

Zero: *gets up from chiar* Say that again, I dare you. *holds gun behind his back*

Me: Ah, Zero! Im so sorry, my brother tends to be an idiot most of the time! Please forgive him!

Nat: *o*.......

Yuki: Zero! Please stop! your hurting him!!

zero: .....Thats the point......

Me: .......Nat, are you dead?

Nat: YES! THIS VAMPIRE SUCKED ME DRY!!!

Zero: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?!

Me: Lets spice it up even more!!! everyone please welcome.....KANAME KURAN!!!!

Yuki: Wait! Thats not such a good idea!!

Zero: *drops Nat on floor and walks over to me* ......Why did you have to bring that blood-sucker out?

Nat: OMG, 2 BLOOD-SUCKERS NOW!! THERE GONNA KILL US ALL!! RUN FOR YA LIVES!!

Kaname: Now, now Kiryu-kun, is that any way to treat the host of the show?

Zero: SCREW YOU BLOOD-SUCKER!!! *grips my shirt from anger towards Kaname*

Yuki: Zero! Let her go, your hurting her!!

Me: Im....fine yuki-chan....I cant.... breath.....I ca-cant BR-BREATH!!! I CANT BREATH!!

Kaname: Hmm, I see you cant control your anger kiryu-kun.....why take it out on innocent *victims? Hmm?

Yuki: Kaname-sama!! Stop it, both of you!!!

Zero: *lets go of me and walks over to kaname with bloody rose in hand* what was that? say it again.

Nat: *calms down and sits down to watch while eating popcorn* GO VAMPIRES!!

Kaname and Zero: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

Me: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Nat, help me make them stop fighting!

Nat: Okay, Im on it! Hey Vamp- I mean guys!

Zero and Kaname: What?!?!

Yuki: O__O

Nat: I'll give you guys each a lolipop if you stop fighting! Okay? Alright! Who wants strawberry?!

Me: ........WHAT?!?!

Yuki: Ooooh I want one!!!

Zero: ...... Yuki, you honestly belive him!?

Yuki: Uh....yes? Well, no not really, I just want the lolipop! I love strawberry!

Kaname: Oh yuki, your so innocent.

Me: Yes, yes of coures Yuki, we will get you 2 lolipops! Okay, um Zero-san, Kaname-sama please take a seat!

Zero: Im not siting next to him.

Me: ....simple, just sit on the other side....

Zero: *walks over to me and gives me death glare* What? Can you repeat that, I didnt quite hear you....

Kaname: My, my Kiryu-kun, vampires can hear even the softest whisper across the room....do you have hearing problems, or do you just like tormenting the poor girl?

Yuki: Kaname-sama! Stop it! Please!

Nat: Do ya'll still want the lolipops or what?

Me: SHUT UP!! Hehe, Its okay Kaname-sama! Me and Zero-san are great buddys! We always play like this right Zero-san? hehe...

Kaname: I wouldnt want Kiryu-kun to hurt the host of the show, and then for him to go to jail....on second thought....

Zero: In other words what she was trying to say is for you to SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Me: Okay! Yuki-chan! Please, would you sit in the middle of Zero-san and Kaname-sama?!

Yuki: Oh, sure!

Me: *whispers in Yuki's ear* are they like this at home?

Yuki: Yes, and worse.....

Me: I feel bad for you.....

Yuki: Hehe...I dont let it bother me! Hehehe.....

Me: But, besides that, there hot right?!?!

Yuki: *turns bright red* Um....I....

Kaname: Yes, Yuki who do you think is the....."hottest" hmm?

Zero: o.0

Yuki: I...um...well...

Aido: Hello eveybody!! Huh?!? Kaname-sama?! I didnt know you were here!

Kaname: DONT BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW!!!

Zero and yuki: O.O

Me: Hey!! Who the hell told you, you could come out on to the stage?!?!

Aido: *sobing* GOMENASAI!! KANAME-SAMA!!

Nat: O.M.G ANOTHER VAMPIRE!!! LORD......NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THE VAMPIRES ARE GOING TO HAVE US FOR DINNER AND THEN PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!

Zero: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?

Yuki: I love pancakes!!

Kaname: ...Im going to slap Aido so hard, he'll see fireworks!

Me: GET THE HELL OFF MY STAGE BLONDIE!!!!

Aido: NOOOOO! KANAME-SAMA, PLEASE DONT SLAP ME ANY MORE!! PEOPLE WILL THINK IM WEARING BLUSH IF YOU DO!!

Yuki: .....How does Aidoru- I mean Aido-senpai know about blush?!

Kaname: Oh, dont worry Aido, if that happens I'll punch you in the eye so it can look like your wearing mascara too!!

Nat: WOOOO!!!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! OH,AHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!! OH! .....Aw man, I peed my pants....

Zero: *chokes down laugh* Ahem *cough* ahem.....

Me: Ugh, Fine! You all know him, please welcome Aido Hanabusa!

Ichijo: Aido-san? Aido-san were are you?! Oh, there you are!

Me: Aw, hell no, HELL NO!!! THIS IS MY SHOW!! YOU TWO!! BLONDIE 1 AND BLONDIE 2 OFF MY STAGE!! NOW!!!!

Nat: Why do you hate light colored hiar guys so much?

Me: Its not that I hate them, I just dont want my stage to become "WHITE CHICKS 2 THE MOVIE"!  
Or in this case, "white dudes the movie"!!!

Yuki: Um.....we are all white.....

Nat: Gasp!! Yuki-chan is a racist!!!!

Yuki: What?!

Zero: Why you....!

Kaname: How dare you say that to my precious yuki?!?

Me: NOBODY HERE IS A RACIST!!!

Aido: Of coures we are all white! Most of us are vampires! All vampires are pale white!

Me: SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!

Yuki: Aido-senpai is a human-racist!!

Aido: NO IM NOT!! YOUR THE RACIST!!!

Kaname: .....Aido.......SURPRIZE! *BAMH*

Ichijo: *left the stage 5 minutes ago*

Nate: Our time is almost up yui!!

Me: Okay, everyone......HEY!!!

Everybody els: O_O'''

Me: Okay if you please, take your seats!....Now then....Aido....are you wearing make-up?

Kaname: *looks at aido with death glare*

Aido: ......No....*sniff*

Me: Then, why are your cheeks pink? And why are your eye lids purple?

Nat: O.M.G!! Aido is gay!!!!

Aido: NO IM NOT!.......KANAME-SAMA HIT ME!!!! *BOOM*

Kaname: There, now you have blush, eye shadow AND lipstick.

Yuki: Oh, Aido-senpai is a pretty girl!!

Nat: HAHAHAH!!!! WOOOO!!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!?! HE DIDNT EVEN SEE IY COMING!! It was like.  
BOOM!! RIGHT IN THE KISSER!! HAHAH!!!......BOOM BITCH!!! HAHAH! BOOM!!

Yuki: Kaname-sama I want a make-over too! Please?!

Zero: Dont you dare Kuran.....

Kaname: ....Uh...I rather not yuki......

Me and nat: HAHAH!! *cough* Ahem....haha.....hehe...heh...

Yuki: Aw, please Kaname-sama?!? Look how pretty Aido-senpai looks with the make-over you gave him!

Nat: WOOOO!! I can just imagine it now!!

Kaname: Yuki~ are you ready for the make-over~?

Yuki: Yes Kaname-sama!

Kaname: Okay, turn around.......

Yuki: Okay, kaname-sama.

Kaname: Oh, Yuki.......*BAHM*......Oh Yuki-chan, you look so adorable!!

Yuki: *.*.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Nat: HAHAHAH!!!!! HOHOHOHOH!! HEHEH AHAHA HAH!!! Ahem!.....

Aido: .......I do look good dont I?! Oooh, Aido you are one fine vampire!! Oh, aido stop it, you so bad! Ha~!

Zero: Not even in your dreams......

Yuki: Kaname-sama!! You wouldnt hit me....would you?~

Kaname: Of coures not yuk.~ How could I hit such a cute little girl?~

Zero: Oh shut up!

Nat: .......Kaname is going to suck yuki-chans blood until she has no more!!!!!

Me: NAT, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Zero: Yeah, I second that! Yuki, stay away from him!!

Yuki: What?

Me and kaname: NOTHING!

Me: Okay, now lets ask a couple of questions before the times up! Kaname-sama, what would you like to be when you grow up?

Nat: RULER OF THE WORLD!!!

Me: Not you fool!! I was asking Kaname-sama!!

Kaname: Actualy, thats what I want to be. Well, ruler of the vampire world that is.

Zero: .........o.0

Me: Okay! Im so sorry everone, but our time is up! Dont worry, I will interview the Vampire knight cast again!

Nat: We never interviewed the chairman or the night class......

Zero: Nobody what the chairman here!

Yuki: Zero!! Dont say that about the chairman!!

Me: Dont worry, I'll interview the chairman and the night class next time! I'll even interview Zero-san's brother!!

Zero: Aw, screw him!

Me: whatever! And this way, I can interview aido-senpai without him geting slaped my Kaname-sama!

Kaname: Oh, suzumiya-san I would LOVE to give you a make-over!

Nat: Woooh!!! Go for it man!!! Im gonna film it!!

Me: SHUT UP! ahahah, no thank you Kaname-sama! Hehe...heh....O.O

Zero: *chokes down laugh* ahem.....*cough*.....

Yuki: Yay!! This was fun! I want to did this agian soon!!!

Me: Yes, and we will!! Well then, thank you everybody so much for watching the "Yui-chans......SUGOI-JANAI interviews" show!  
I will be interviewing some more characters later on and maybe, just maybe I will interview characters from 2 different shows!  
Thank you so much Yuki-chan, Zero-san and Kaname-sama for being here today on my show!! It was an honor!!

Nat: Dont you mean horror? *BAHM*

Me: Ahem, now that the "problem" is gone......Okay everyone, and if you want me to interview some of your favorate anime or movie characters please let me know!!! are next guests will also be vampires! And yes some of them will be from Vampire knight and others will be from another vampire *movie!! XD Okay! Thank you once again!! And please keep watching!! LATER EVERYBODY!!!!

Yuki, Zero and Kaname: Bye! Whatever...... Farewell everyone.

Nat: *.* .......*cough*


End file.
